


Magic

by Melime



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Her entire life, magic was a burden, rather than a gift.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Magia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629311) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 19 - Pick a prompt (magic).

Her entire life, magic was a burden, rather than a gift.

Once upon a time, Helena wished she could be like any other girl. Be cared for by her family and care for them, work when needed, play when she could, grown up surrounded by friends, fall in love, get married, _live_.

It was a childhood dream, long since forgotten. Too early she had normalcy stolen away from her, it was better to let go of childish expectations for how her life would be. She had magic, and that closed as many doors as it opened.

Magic was the invisible barrier that kept her distant from all those around her. That she didn’t want to hurt anyone was irrelevant, she was still something destructive. It was what Helena heard since she was a child, she was destructive, _evil_ , and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Then came the Witch Queen, and Helena was so sure that that was what she deserved. That it was the only love possible for someone like her, that it was love. But she only kept Helena around for her magic, the same way that others had pushed her away because of this, hurting her just as much, or more even, than they had. The other side of that cruel coin, torture disguised as care, as love.

Helena might have never learnt the difference if it weren’t for _her_. The woman who shared the face of her abuser, but whose kind heart had never been touched by hatred. How guilty Helena had felt for loving her! For wishing that she would always remain and the Witch Queen would be no more. It felt like a betrayal, Helena had heard for so long that she belonged to the Witch Queen, she had to do her bidding, regardless of what she wanted. Her choices were as irrelevant as they had been all her life.

But _she_ was different. Her love wasn’t a demand, wasn’t something Helena had to endure. She loved her without seeking anything in return, she respected choices Helena never knew were hers to make, she wanted to protect Helena from all that would hurt her. And she saw Helena’s magic as just another part of her, not something to be feared or exploited.

With her, Helena realized that perhaps magic wasn’t just a bad thing after all.


End file.
